


These Stars We See

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any fandom - any character - following nothing but your heart





	These Stars We See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



In his dreams, Zero’s heart is pure. No nightmares haunt him; no screams break his soul. Wave after wave of pure joy wash over him, bathing his delighted soul in bliss. Among the gentle wisp of wind, Zero’s fingers twist into the soft cloth of Jude’s shirt to tug him closer to kiss his lips. Jude smiles fondly, his dimple cheeks are warm and rosy, his eyes shimmering beautiful golden. They dance to a song only they can hear, swaying like gentle leaves in the breezes while their souls shimmer like sunlight on a sunny, warm day.

There is a part of him, a massive part, that longs only to get Jude into his arms and hold him there, clinging to him, and never let him go. Zero does just that, holding tight to the soft cloth of Jude’s shirt and tugging him into his loving arms, kissing him with all the lust which beat within his pounding heart. Jude softly giggles into the kiss, lips vibrating with happiness.

Zero’s skin tingles warmly under the summer sun, he can't stop his breaths from coming out in harsh huffs as his heart beats so powerfully as if to beat right out of his chest. The kiss burns in the best way, all love and desire singing in the passionate caress. He can feel himself flying high, high up above the sky, never to come down... until the dream ends and he awakens in his own personal heaven.

He has yet to open his eyes, yet he is in a cocoon of warmth. The early morning is calm and comforting, the haze of sleep still hugs Zero as tightly as the sheets woven around his nude body. Bliss holds him until Jude moves closer, embracing him. No space between them, leaving only love and tenderness, Jude leans in to trail kisses down Zero’s neck, nipping gently at the base of his throat. Perhaps he has a kink, Zero cannot deny that he loves being marked by his lover, Jude’s name falling like a prayer from his lips as teeth softly nip him.

He leans into the arms that welcome him on this early morning, nuzzles the side of Jude’s cheek before kissing his boyfriend with gentle tenderness. His senses become overwhelmed as he becomes in tune to the actions of his soul mate; the shiver rushing through Jude’s beautiful boy, the sharp intake of air that rattles his rib cage, a gaze of fiery love and devotion.

Zero encourages the sensations with soft kisses pecking on Jude’s lips and gentle touches cascading down his skin. Little giggles and blissful sighs fill the air around them. Zero closes his eyes, basks in the love washing over him as Jude pulls him closer and kisses sweetly. His eyes hooded, his kiss-swollen lips pink and soft, Zero smiles as he clings to the promise of another day in paradise. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/810975.html?thread=103195615#t103195615)


End file.
